Emergency Airdrop
icon.]] Emergency Airdrop is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of 8 (7 if Hardline is used), Emergency Airdrop is similar to Care Package, with the key difference being that Emergency Airdrop drops four crates instead of just one. It also has a greater chance of dropping rewards with higher kill requirements, and it takes considerably longer to reach the smoke grenade and drop its crates. The aircraft that drops the crates is a plane, specifically an AC-130, and not a helicopter, so it does not stop when it drops the player's crates. Because of this, crates can be spaced very far apart. Many players find themselves with some, or even all of their rewards in unreachable areas if they are not careful. Content Probabilities The probability of getting at least one of any item is as follows: Ammo: 40.0% UAV: 40.0% Counter-UAV: 50.2% Sentry Gun: 50.2% Predator Missile: 45.3% Precision Airstrike: 34.4% Harrier: 18.5% Attack Helicopter: 18.5% Pave Low: 11.5% Stealth Bomber: 11.5% Chopper Gunner: 7.8% AC-130:7.8% Players cannot receive Tactical Nukes, EMPs, Care Packages or Emergency Airdrops from Emergency Airdrops. It is not possible whatsoever, so if someone claims they have it is a lie. Tips * It is advised that players pick up the crates with the most desirable killstreak inside first, to minimize the risk of enemies or teammates taking them. * The crates need considerable space for all of them to actually land on the ground. Also, make sure there are no enemies nearby, as when the Emergency Airdrop is announced enemy players will be looking for the red smoke, and will watch the plane to find out where it drops the crates. * The AC-130 will fly in the direction that the player was facing when they threw the care package marker, and the first crate will land where the care package marker was thrown. * Putting a Tactical Insertion near the crates can be a good insurance policy in case the player is killed. This is especially useful on smaller maps, where the enemy is much more likely to come across the crates. *The player should be aware of his surroundings before popping the grenade some or all the crates may be out of his reach. * In Hardcore games, teammates sometimes Team Kill to pick up killstreak rewards. * Using smoke to conceal the care package drop can be very beneficial, as the player will still be able to find the care packages because of the HUD markers, while the enemy will have difficulty finding them. * If a Counter-UAV is one of the crates, it is advised to take it first, then activate it so that the enemy cannot find the other crates. This strategy also applies to Sentry Guns. If one is in a crate, pick it up and place it near the crates in order to protect the crates from enemies. * Consider leaving unwanted crates, as enemies cannot tell what is inside a crate until they get very close, allowing the player or teammates to pick them off as they try to get the rewards. * If a teammate takes a crate, the player who called in the Emergency Airdrop receives 50 XP times the number of kills it would normally take to get the Killstreak Reward in the crate. Because UAVs and Counter-UAVs benefit the entire team regardless of who calls them in, it is advisable to let teammates take them for the extra 150 or 200 XP, respectively. * Always have a scan around for enemies, even before placing a Tactical Insertion, as enemies are likely to watch players place a TI, then kill them, then kill again as players respawn. If, on a large map, like Wasteland, it can be very difficult to reach the crates before the enemy takes them all. *A good thing to know is that when you call an emergency airdrop, the radius of where the crates are going to end up will be about 50 feet, so within 50 feet, the crates will drop, so create a 50 foot safety zone to allow airdrops. *On smaller maps like Rust, it is inadvisable to call in an airdrop because of the small size and enemies will assault you in a matter of seconds. *It is best to use the Airdrop on multiple round games like Demolition and Capture the Flag, so when the teams respawn at the start of the round, it is much safer to call in the Airdrop. * A good way to get the "Grim Reaper" title is to use an Emergency Airdrop as bait and call in a Predator Missile while enemies are trying to take the crates(Note This will only work if the enemy team get to the crates and it is very unlikely that players will be sharing packages on Free for All). Trivia * Like the Care Package, any kills made by killstreak rewards obtained through a crate will not count towards the user's killstreak. However, if a crate falls on an enemy, the user's killstreak will increase. * The AC-130 that drops the packages will always enter the map in the general direction that the player was facing when they called in the Emergency Airdrop. * It is possible for the player to get two of the same killstreak reward from one Emergency Airdrop. All four crates may be one specific killstreak, although this is very unlikely. * The only 4 killstreaks impossible to get from a drop are Care Package, another Emergency Airdrop, an EMP, and a Tactical Nuke. * Players can not shoot down the AC-130 that drops the packages. Additionally, even if an EMP is used while the plane is flying towards you, it will be completely unaffected and will drop the care packages as normal. * Originally, the time taken for the crates to be collected was the same for everyone, including the player who called in the packages. After complaints to Infinity Ward about team-mates and enemies stealing crates, the player who called in the air-drop gained priority over the packages as their time taken for the rate to be collected was drastically reduced but kept the same for everyone else. * The AC-130, which drops the care packages, is not a solid object; for example a predator missile will fly straight through it. *It is advisable to stay clear of the drop zone, to avoid being killed by the crates. However, there is a title which is unlocked by getting killed by a crate. * The use of an AC-130 as a cargo plane, is incorrect, when in reality, the cargo should be dropped by a C-130 Hercules cargo plane. The use of the AC-130 gunship model may have been used to save space on the disc. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards